Stay with Me
by Cass the Unicorn
Summary: The story develops around a hunter named Dean Winchester and an angel Castiel. They were having a normal relationship until one incident that changed it all.
1. Chapter 1

Cold spring rain was falling on the already drenched road. Big rain drops were hitting the car roof tops and almost rusty roofs on buildings making a hard sound. The rain was falling non-stop since the last few days; people didn't dare to go out because even an umbrella wouldn't help them.

A few miles away from the center of the town an old abandoned warehouse was covered in rust. It seemed that the rain was stronger around the building. Because of the strong wind, the doors on the factory opened and closed with a loud bang. Besides the strange storm not stopping for a week there was something even stranger…

Two men, drenched with rain, stood in front of the warehouse. The street light was lighting their faces full of worry and sadness. They weren't moving; they only stared at each other. The shorter man wore a long trench coat, had blue eyes and from his short brown hair the water slid down his face and fell from it. The other one in a leather jacket had his face covered in bruises and cuts, big green eyes full of confusion and sadness and didn't mind that his chestnut hair was wet. Suddenly, a big lightning stroke down but they didn't mind, their gazes still mixed with one another.

"_I don't understand, Cass," _the tall guy shook his head lightly in disbelief.

"_There's nothing for you not to understand, Dean," _Cass sighed and looked down at the road then back at Dean, _"This isn't going to work out… I'm sorry," _he looked away again but Dean still couldn't believe.

"_Why?" _rain still poured on them and Dean's eyes were slowly getting red.

"_I'm sorry…"_ Cass turned around and started to walk away.

"_Cass! Please, don't!"_ as soon as he said that Cass vanished into thin air.

…

The man woke up in cold sweat, panting. He soon realized he is in his hotel room, relieved that it was all a dream. A true memory developed in a dream. When he sat up, his spine crackled a bit. The radio played his favorite song but he didn't pay attention. In the bed next to his, a man was sleeping. He stood up and hit the other guy to wake up, which he did. The guy in the bed scratched his head and looked at the other one heading towards the bathroom.

"Mornin', Dean," he yawned and stood up as well.

"Mornin', Sammy!" Dean yelled from the bathroom. Sam slowly walked to the bathroom and started brushing his teeth too. Every morning was the same, Dean was sick of it. After their morning routine, those two packed their stuff in two separate duffle bags.

"Hurry up, Dean, okay?" Sam went to the door and placed his palm on the knob, "We gotta go meet Cass," on that name Dean froze in place.

"Cass?" he barely said it. Dean turned his head to Sam and tried to act normal.

"Yeah, Dean. Don't tell me you forgot…" Sam looked disappointed. Dean knew about the meeting but he just didn't want to go.

"Sorry, must've forgot," he chuckled and took his bag from the bed. Sam opened the door and Dean walked past him. The dream, which almost faded away, flashed before his eyes. He wanted to tell - to scream about it... the only problem was he couldn't. He didn't want Sam to know yet he wanted to yell about it until his throat and chest hurt, and even after that he would've continued.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked after locking the room door. Dean just shook his head as an answer, with his expression giving Sam a sign not to ask questions anymore. Sam went to the front desk to return the key and resign while Dean waited for him in the car, tapping onto his steering wheel in a rhythm. After Sam came back and threw his bag on the back seat, Dean flipped the key and the engine roamed loudly. Sam comfortably sat in the passenger's seat and they drove off.

They barely talked during the ride. Dean couldn't talk about the matter that was on his mind and Sam wanted to ask questions but he couldn't because he wasn't allowed to. They were supposed to meet Cass at the Stull Cemetery, Kansas. Since they were in Lawrence, they only needed about three hours to get there. Dean wanted to see him but, at the same time he didn't. On their way, they've stopped at a diner for some food and quickly continued their way.

Sam soon fell asleep on the passenger's seat. Big brother didn't want to wake him; he needed some peace and quiet while eating his piece of pie. He barely ate it after the incident with Cass, and when he ate it he would always remember him. Cass used to make him pie, but after every try always failed. One day, he finished it with a success, and even though it wasn't as sweet as it should've been, Dean loved it. Just like he loved every other burnt pie Castiel made. He checked his watch while chewing the last bite; it showed 11:37 am. When he looked back at the road, a sign was there next to it. It said: "_Entering Kansas city_". '_Well, that was fast…' _he thought to himself.

Slapping Sam's arm forced the said man to wake up. He munched a few times and blinked to clear his vision. After he got a good look on the city in front of them, he looked at his brother.

"Well, that was fast," He said and turned back to the road. Dean slid his hand from the steering wheel and opened his window. Sam stretched his arms above his head, cracked his neck and munched once more. "What do you think?" Dean turned his head a bit to him but didn't look away from the road. "What does he need from us in the cemetery?" Dean rolled his eyes which Sam didn't notice.

"Probably some angel crap," he blinked and slowed his car by a bit. The wheels made a squeaky sound as Dean took a turn to the right, entering the Stull Cemetery. Sam couldn't take it anymore and had to ask what was on his mind.

"What's up with you lately? Ever since you came back from that mission to kill Lucifer you've been acting weird. Especially when Cass is around," Sam scoffed and turned to his brother, "Will you just tell me-"

"No!" Dean interrupted him and hit the breaks, making the car screech, "Nothing is wrong, okay?! I'm-I'm fine. Cass is fine. Everyone is just peachy!" he yelled again but silenced. "Just stop asking questions, Sammy…" he sighed and took the key out, shutting the engine off. Dean exited the car and slammed the door while Sam still sat there.

"Touchy," He rolled his eyes and exited the car too. Dean looked around but there was no sign of a living soul. Sam slowly approached Dean from behind and looked behind him. "I don't believe this," He scoffed again "_He _tells _us_ to come here and he isn't here," he clicked his tongue.

"I told you, long time ago… Angels are dicks," Dean looked around once more. "Come on!" he yelled and took a step further.

"Maybe praying should help?" Sam looked at him but Dean turned around. "Castiel, we need you," he closed his eyes, his head facing the sky while Dean was facing the other direction.

"I'm here," a deep male voice came behind him. Sam turned around and saw a man in a long cream-colored trench coat. Dean's eyes widened as he was glad to see him and at the same time felt the sadness eating him from inside. "Hello, Sam." Sam nodded; the man glanced over Sam's shoulder. "Dean…" sadness filled his eyes. There was a long pause. Sam, who noticed it, placed his hands in his pockets.

"So, what did you call us for? And, why here?" he showed the place with his hand and then placed it back in his pocket. Dean didn't move, and didn't take his eyes off of the blue-eyed man.

"I've called you here because there is an important message I have to give you," he was serious.

"Then tell us, Cass." Sam said, making Dean flinch on the name. They started chatting about the message but Dean didn't pay any attention to them. He heard a few things when he glanced at Cass' mouth. Everything he laid his eyes on made him remember. First, he remembered all of the good times he's spent with Cass, and then he remembered the dream. As soon as he started remembering it, he turned his head away from them.

Cass, while talking to Sam, watched every move Dean made. He never forgot what Dean did to him. He missed every little part of Dean. But then, he remembered the incident, which made him angry. Angry at himself for doing that to Dean. He was there; he was there when Dean came home after what happened. The only thing is that Dean didn't see him. Cass was always there, just not to Dean.

"Thanks for the info, Cass," Sam's voice made him come back to reality. "We'll be going now. Come on, Dean," He said and showed Dean with his hand to come to the car. Dean started walking slowly but as soon as he approached Cass he sped up past him.

"You're welcome," Cass said and turned around to face the car. Dean's eyes met Cass'. Both of them stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Dean shook his head and entered the car, slamming the door shut. On that Cass disappeared in thin air. Dean turned over the key and the engine roamed over the abandoned cemetery. As Dean drove the car back on the road, he thought about Cass. Even during the ride to Bobby's, he didn't stop thinking about him.

The window was fully open, the wind coming inside made Dean's jacket ruffle. His thoughts fixated on Castiel, on his eyes, mouth, hair… his everything. He couldn't stop thinking about the past - that lovely past they had. He would never forget those times, ever… He needed Cass, he _wanted _him. Dean rubbed his eyes for a moment then placed his hands back on the steering wheel. Sam, next to him, didn't pay attention at all.

Dean's eyes got watery, _from the wind, _he thought. In his front pocket was a piece of paper. To be correct, a photo. The photo rustled on the wind, Dean covered it with his palm and placed it in the pocket more. Sam, beside him, checked some maps and talked to some people over his phone.

…

After few more hours of driving, the brothers arrived at a junkyard full of old and demolished cars. Dean parked in the garage and an older man with a baseball cap on was there, fixing something. The engine stopped when Dean took out the key, placing it in his pocket. Both of them exited the car and slammed the doors at the same time. The man turned around and greeted them.

"Hi you boys," He smiled and all of them went inside. The man took out a whiskey bottle from the fridge and three glasses. "So, what brings you here?" he said and sat down placing the bottle and glasses on the table full of books. Dean and Sam also sat down on the little couch under the window.

"We were just with Cass. He gave us some information," Sam explained but Dean was still spacing out. He only took the glass of whiskey and sat there silent, drinking it slowly. He didn't pay attention, again, about what they were saying.

"I'm gonna go outside for a bit…" Dean interrupted them in the middle of a sentence and stood up, leaving the empty glass on the table. He exited the house and went to the impala. He slowly leaned on it. "You will never leave me, baby." He always called his car '_baby'_. The temperature was low so his breath turned into steam as soon as he exhaled. He shoved his hand into the pocket of his leather jacket and took out a photo.

He didn't take his eyes off of it. On the photo were Cass and himself. Dean was smiling on it, stroking Cass' cheeks into a smile. Dean chuckled at the photo. That's when it all started. Dean's whole life was turned upside down in just one moment.

…

_A nice sunny day on a hot summer was just perfect. Never-ending heat didn't stop people from going outside. Dean was all alone in Bobby's house, lying on the bed, bored. He suddenly stood up and went to the basement to do a little research in Bobby's old stuff. Sam and Bobby were on a hunt so he was told to stay inside, just in case._

_He started taking out a bunch of old stuff from old dusty boxes. He was so busy with his search that he didn't realize that Cass appeared behind him. _

"_A camera huh?" he said with a chuckle and took out the stool for it. Cass tiptoed to see the camera better. Dean gently placed the old, rusty camera on the stool and set the angle straight._

"_Hello Dean," Cass said, making Dean jump a bit. Dean turned around with anger on his face._

"_God damn it, Cass… Do you have to do that every single time?" he said and turned back to the camera. "Did something happen?" he said, not looking at the serious man behind him. "Is something wrong with your angel mojo?" he scoffed._

"_Nothing is wrong, Dean. I just came here to check on you," he came from behind and had his eyes fixated on the camera, which Dean was wiping with a dirty old rag he found on the floor. _

"_Well," he threw the rag back on the floor, "I'm peachy - everything is good. Sam and Bobby aren't here - they went on a hunt," Dean glanced at Cass and went to the lenses to clean them up._

"_I know. I came here because I have nothing else to do," he was obviously lying and Dean knew that very well. "What are you going to do with that?" Cass pointed at the camera. Dean chuckled a bit louder than he should have._

"_I'm going to take pictures with it, that's what I'll do," he clapped his hands once and looked at the angel, "Because that's what camera is for," he was being awfully sarcastic, but Cass didn't mind._

"_What are you going to take a picture of?" Cass was curious now, but since Dean needed some company, he didn't complain. Dean quickly grabbed a chair and placed it in front of the camera._

"_Lets take pictures of us, okay?" he smiled to Cass. That was one of a kind smile, a special smile made just for Castiel. The little angel felt something when he saw that smile on Dean's face; he just couldn't place a finger on it._

"_I don't __think__ that it will be a good idea…" Cass said and looked back at the camera and then at Dean again. They negotiated but finally, Cass accepted. Dean brought another chair for Cass and placed it next to the one he brought earlier. He set the camera on 45 seconds and sat down with Cass. Dean smiled brightly and Cass was serious. Dean noticed that so he grabbed __the other man's__ cheeks and stroked them into a smile. A very creepy one. Just before Dean was about to look at the camera it already took the photo._

_Cass' cheeks were sore from the strong grip after Dean let go of him. He took the picture from the camera and shook it a couple of times. The picture was hilarious so he just started laughing loudly. Cass was confused so he stood up from his chair to come and look at the picture. He snatched the picture out of Dean's hand and stared at it while Dean laughed uncontrollably next to him._

"_I don't understand, this isn't funny," Dean only laughed more. Cass continued to stare at the picture but didn't laugh. "Dean, what is so funny about this photograph?" he looked at Dean, who was wiping his tears off._

"_Your face…" he chuckled once more, "You look ridiculous!" he laughed again._

"_Well, it's your fault. If you didn't stretch my face, this wouldn't have happened," he placed the picture on top of the camera and waited for Dean to stop laughing. When he finally did, Cass was annoyed. _

"_Oh come on! What's with the face?" Dean slapped his arm and still had that smile on._

"_Oh please, don't act like this is the best thing that happened during the whole day." Cass __huffed__ and looked at Dean, whose face turned from happy to something that Cass didn't know about._

"_I can make another best thing..." Dean's smirk widened and Cass got goose-bumps. _

"_And what would that be?" Cass looked at him with __a disbelief__ in his eyes. Dean took a step closer to him and Cass took one back. That continued until Cass hit a wall with his back. "What are you doing, Dean?" Cass stared directly into his eyes while Dean kept that smirk on his face. _

"_I will show you that best thing…" Dean slammed his hand next to Cass' head and grabbed Cass' chin with his finger. "I wanted to do this for a very, very long time, Cass…" Dean licked his lips. The only thing Dean didn't know was that Cass wanted it to._

_Cass continued to stare at him, he wanted to say something but instead of that, he kept his mouth shut. Dean__'s__ lips __were coming__ closer to Cass'. His heart __thumped__ fast, he was sure that Dean could hear it going crazy. It all happened so fast that Cass didn't have enough time to think about what to do._

_Dean's lips were __pressed__ on his. Dean felt the softness of Cass' lips, he slowly moved his hand from his chin to Cass' brown messy hair. As a gentleman he is, __he licked the other man's lower lip and when he noticed Cass parting his lips even the slightest, Dean__ slowly pushed his tongue in Cass' mouth and felt the warmth from the angel's tongue. He searched every corner of __that angelic__ mouth while Cass moaned softly. Dean moved away to take a breather._

"_De-"Cass got interrupted with another passionate kiss. Dean gripped Cass' hair tighter, feeling the pressure in his pants getting bigger - a special body part puls__at__ing. __Noticing that and how he couldn't control himself if they proceed,__ Dean moved away from the kiss and they both panted like crazy._

"_I hope you liked that…" Dean grinned like an idiot and Cass only stared at him until he got his breathing back to normal._

"_Of course."_

_They both smiled at each other._

…

Dean put the photo back in his pocket and moved away from the impala. He sighed and started walking around the junkyard. The day was already setting and the temperature was lowering. A few rain drops fell on Dean's nose; he looked at the sky and saw it filled with gray clouds. He frowned and turned back the way he came from. He started walking back to Bobby's house as the rain started falling faster.

He hated rain; ever since that day he hated it. It never did anything to him, the rain wasn't the one which was at fault for Cass leaving and still, he didn't like it. Before he even reached the house, he was soaked. He rushed inside and slammed the door behind him. Sam stood up from his chair to see who it was, and saw his brother standing in the hallway, water dripping from his clothes and hair.

Dean took off his leather jacket and was only in his tight white shirt, a towel resting on his shoulders. Before he placed his jacket to dry, he took out the picture from the pocket. The only thing he protected from the rain. He put it in the back pocket of his jeans.

The sound of rain hitting the windows and the thunder annoyed Dean while Bobby and Sam didn't pay much attention over it. He went down to the basement to get away from the sound. Sam and Bobby stared at each other.

"What's wrong with him?" Bobby asked and looked at the door to the basement.

"I have no idea," Sam responded also staring at the door. "He's been acting that way ever since that hunt on Lucifer…" they both shrugged their shoulders.

Dean was downstairs among those boxes. His eyes caught the two chairs in the corner. He took two steps forward and bumped his hand onto a box. When he quickly grabbed the box, he realized that inside of it was the old camera. He couldn't take it anymore.

He tried so hard not to let a tear out but this was just enough. Dean placed the box down and leaned on the wall behind him. Tears started sliding down his cheeks uncontrollably. He slid down the wall and sat on the cold floor, clenching his teeth tightly. Dean's thoughts were mixed. He grabbed his hair tightly and pulled it.

Only one question was going around his head. _'Why?' _he didn't stop asking himself that. Why did Cass leave him? Why after what happened? Why are they acting like nothing happened? Why… why is he crying for Cass more than for his only brother?

'_Sam died! So many times, and I__'m__ barely even bothered by that… Cass, why is Cass so important?!' _he was screaming inside, _'was it because I knew what to do with Sam?! Yes… that's exactly why… I knew what to do…' _he looked at the ceiling.

"But now I don't…" he whispered and more tears slid down his cheeks. "I don't know what to do Cass… Please…" he whimpered. Dean buried his face into his palms and started crying even more.

Dean didn't care anymore if someone was there or if someone came, he needed to cry. And that's what he didn't know… someone was there, a special someone. He was standing in front of him, he didn't move from there. The man opened his blue eyes and stared at Dean.

It was no one else but the angel who did this - Castiel. Seeing Dean hurt was the worst thing to him. Cass swore; he swore that he would never hurt Dean but yet, he did. He did this to Dean for his safety; he didn't want Dean to get hurt.

"I was so alone and I owe you so much…" Dean said but didn't lift his head up, he just whimpered more. "I owe you so freaking much Cass…" he cried harder. Cass wanted to hug him and tell him that everything is going to be okay… but it wasn't and he couldn't.

He loved Dean, '_he loved him more than his own father'_ he always said that… he still does. Cass would rather die than leave Dean forever, he needed Dean. Before he even met the Winchesters, his life in Heaven was always the same. Now, it changed… He realized what freedom is and what love is. The only one who can teach someone that was Dean.

Dean Winchester, son of John Winchester and a brother of Sam Winchester was in Bobby Singer's basement, crying because of an angel. The angel, Castiel, was standing there. The angel's tear slid down his cheek as he was biting his lip.

"I am sorry," Castiel whispered and vanished into thin air. Dean lifted his head up, his eyes and nose red and swollen.

"Cass?"

* * *

Note: This is my very first story so I probably suck at it. If you aren't familiar with the TV series Supernatural I highly suggest that you go and check it out.

I'm gonna do my best! Yosh!

Editor: AnnaHiwatari

_~To be continued~_


	2. Chapter 2

The August sun was in zenith, the breeze making the leaves rustle and taking some of them off. The forest was silent by the road that was barely used. The ground was still wet from the rain that was falling the whole night but stopped before the sun rose up. The roam of an engine could be heard from the distance.

A black car rushed through the fallen leaves making them twirl behind it and fall back down on the old road. The car's windows were open and an old song played aloud. Both of the men tapped their fingers in the beat of the song. The two brothers were silent during the song until another came and they didn't like it.

"Should I change it?" asked the younger brother, who was sitting in the passenger's seat, reaching for the off button. The big brother nodded. He turned the switch to the right and the music stopped, "You hungry, Dean?" he asked again and stared at his brother, waiting for a response.

"I'm good, Sammy…" Dean glanced at the forest from the window next to him, "Let's just go, do the job and go back to Bobby, okay?" Dean looked at Sam and then back at the road. Sam huffed and leaned back on his seat.

Dean was at pain. His eyes still showed pain from last night, his eyebrows joined into a frown. His head hurt like Hell, though not exactly. He blinked and gripped the steering wheel harder, the leather wrinkling under his fingers, _'Damn it,' _he thought and frowned more.

…

_Bobby's basement was dark and smelled like mold. The only thing that could be heard was Dean's __muffled__ whimpers. No one even bothered to come and check on him, see if he is okay. He started __looking__ around after he heard someone talking, he was sure it was his angel._

_Dean slowly stood up, supporting himself against the wall. He took a step forward and turned around to check behind him. But, there was no one there. He turned back to face the stairs but again, he was alone. He didn't give up; he could've sworn he heard Castiel's voice. Dean could hear Cass and see him miles away, then, why did he miss him now? _

"_Come on, Cass… I know it was you…" he turned around and went to another room door to see if Cass was there. He opened the door quickly and went inside; there was no sign of the angel. "Please..." he went back to the stairwell. He slammed his palm on his forehead and tears started falling down faster and his __crying__ became louder. _

_Dean moved his fingers through his hair and clenched his teeth tighter. He could hear the rain getting stronger and thunder getting louder, which only made him feel worse._

"_I need you, Cass… Damn it!" he yelled and kicked a chair that was in front of him. The chair slid on the floor and hit a wall that was on the other side of the basement, falling on the side afterwards. He wiped his tears onto his palms and frowned, "That's it… You've done it, Cass…" he inhaled deeply and looked at the ceiling "I'll take you back… You'll be mine again," he took the towel off of his shoulders and wiped his face._

_While Dean was making a determination, a dark figure __appeared__ behind him. It was no one else but the angel. Cass stood there with a sad frown while a tear slid down his right cheek and another one after. Now, he was invisible for a human eye so he went to Dean and stood in front of him, staring at his face._

"_I'm sorry, Dean…" he looked down at his feet and then back at Dean, "I love you," he lifted himself on his toes and kissed Dean's lips and quickly moved away, "Goodbye," he vanished._

_Dean felt like something, or someone, touched his lips. Dean knew the softness of his angel's lips and he had felt it now. __Then, where's Cass? Where is he when Dean needs him the most?_

_Dean remained in the basement for an hour more, to __calm__ down. When he came back to the room where Sam and Bobby __were__, __he saw them__ already asleep. He smiled and closed the basement door behind him._

…

After two hours of driving, brothers arrived to Springfield, Illinois. They've settled in a motel and got ready for an interrogation of the witnesses and family. They were both in business suits, Dean with a blue tie and Sam with a red one. Both of them took their fake FBI badges and went to the Impala which was parked next to the hotel.

"Here's the address," Sam gave Dean a small piece of paper. Dean nodded and opened the door of the car. He leaned on its roof.

"Listen, you go talk to the people the victim knew and I'll go check the body, got it?" he pointed at Sam and Sammy nodded slightly. They both entered the car and slammed the doors. After a quick drive, Dean left Sam in front of a small house and drove his way to the hospital.

Sam took a deep breath before knocking on the door of a small house where Dean left him thirty seconds ago. He took out his fake FBI badge and held it tightly in his left hand; after knocking three times on the white door he took a step back. After a couple of seconds, a woman opened the door and had to lift her head up to look Sam in the face. He smiled, making the woman smile too.

Dean parked in front of the hospital, took the key and placed it in his pocket. He went inside and smiled to the lady at the reception. She nodded when Dean showed her the badge and escorted him to the elevator pressing the basement button. Dean flirted with her and she, like all the other girls, gave him her phone number.

When the nurse left him he crumbled the paper and shoved it in his pocket. The elevator dinged, reminding him to exit and go to the hospital's morgue. He showed the badge to the doctor, and since the he didn't believe that Dean was with the FBI, Dean had to show the badge again. After the doctor's face relaxed and filled with slight trust, he took a step backwards, allowing Dean to come closer to the covered body on the table.

"Can you tell me the results of the autopsy, doctor?" Dean pointed at the dead girl's body and raised his eyebrows.

"Didn't you read my-"

"Yes, I did. I just need the results from you…" Dean smiled and the doctor raised an eyebrow slightly. He took a few steps towards the body and uncovered the half of the body. Dean got disgusted and took a step back, covering his nose because of the terrible smell.

"As you can see, her heart is missing," on that Dean approached the body again and leaned his hand to the right, "Poor thing… It must've been an animal attack," doctor said and looked at the curious Dean.

"Yeah, must have been," he looked at the man across the table, "Anything else unusual, doc?" he raised his eyebrows again.

"Well, yes. It is quite strange…" he went to the girl's feet and moved the sheets upwards, "Her feet were bitten out," when Dean saw that her feet were ripped out he looked away.

"Thank you for your time," he said it fast and turned around, starting to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" the man yelled and the empty room echoed. Dean turned around and looked at the man who was uncovering something else. Dean came back to the table and continued to stare at the old man, "There is something else," he pointed at her fingernails, "We have found hair under her nails and there was no match with any person. Later, we searched it in the animal hair and the results were matched…" he looked up at Dean "The computer said that it was…" he leaned closer to Dean and so did he "…a wolf!" the doctor whispered at Dean's ear.

"Have you searched maybe other organization's files?" Dean moved away "I mean, there is no possible way that it was a wolf…" Dean faked the surprise and looked at the dead girl again.

"Yes, yes we did. We found one match but, the man we found is dead. Long time ago, even before I was born," doctor covered the girl and looked at Dean again, "There is no possible way that he is alive…" he shook his head while Dean was looking around the place and then back at the old man.

"Say, doc, could you possibly give me the name of the man you've found?" doctor widened his eyes and Dean only smiled.

…

Dean was sitting in his Impala, waiting for Sam to come from the library. He tapped his finger on the steering wheel and looked around the town. Sam opened the door, making Dean look at him. Sam sat down and slammed the door behind him, he was carrying some files with him, he turned to Dean and gave them to him.

"You were right, this is a werewolf… But, I don't understand how the man is dead and she had his hair under her fingernails," Sam sighed and looked in front of them; a lot of people were crossing the street to go to the library.

"Did the guy have kids?" Dean gave Sam back the files after looking inside of them. Sam opened a file and listed through some papers.

"No, the guy was married but unfortunately the wife couldn't have kids…" Sam flipped through more papers and read the information fast.

"Well, isn't that too bad?" Dean chuckled and started the Chevrolet. He placed it in reverse and went back a bit; he looked at Sam again and then started driving back to the motel, "Anything else?" he undid his tie a bit and placed his hand on his thigh.

"Got complains and nothing… He cheated on his wife... And, that's it," Sam closed the file and placed the stack of papers on the cockpit of the car.

"Wait, he cheated on his wife?" Dean stopped on red light and looked at his brother whose eyebrows were joined in confusion. Sam grabbed the folder and opened the file again; he flipped the papers quickly to find that information once more.

"Yeah, says right here, in the court report. Got divorced because of that…" he looked at Dean. The light changed to green and Dean started driving again.

"Does the woman have a name?" Dean took a turn to the left and glanced at Sam. Sam nodded and closed the file to open another one.

"Michelle Smith," Sam scoffed and looked at Dean "Sounds like a good girl…" he chuckled and looked back at the road. They were already approaching the hotel, "Should I check her out?" he looked back at Dean.

"She's all yours," Dean parked the car next to the motel and took the keys out, this time keeping them in his hands. Both of them exited the car and went to their room, Sam unlocking the door. Dean went straight to the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

"You okay Dean?" Sam knocked on the door twice and Dean moved away from the door quickly.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine… Just, bad lunch…" Dean chuckled nervously and rubbed his fingers onto his lips a couple of times, "Go search on that Michelle and don't worry about me," he turned to the mirror. He placed his palms on the edge of the sink and stared at himself at the mirror. He heard heavy footsteps going away from the door; Dean made a long, deep sigh and lifted his palms off of the sink.

Dean walked around the bathroom, brushed his hair a couple of times and then leaned against the wall. He stared at the wall across him, lost in his own thoughts, _'I want this to end already…' _he cried inside of him, all the time, _'No more of this!' _he always thought like that but, there was always more, and more… He moved away from the wall and rubbed his forehead a couple of times. Dean was confused, all so confused after _it_.

Dean turned his head to the left and looked at himself in the mirror again; he got disgusted and clenched his fists. He wanted to smash the mirror, break it into tiny pieces and never look at his reflection again. He didn't like himself any more, he actually hated himself. After what he did, he was useless. That night, that damned night!

Dean never thought that it will be the night to ruin everything, they had it all planned and they knew, both of them knew that it will work out, _'It's all my fault!'_ he screamed inside. Dean's teeth gritted while he stared at himself in the mirror. He needed to focus, he can't think of these things now! He is on a job; he needs to neglect the thoughts for a bit… Just a bit…

The water flushing made Sam look up at the bathroom door and then at his watch. The door opened and Dean came out of the bathroom with a fake disgusted look on his face.

"Wow, fifteen minutes… It's a new record," Sam chuckled and looked at Dean who sat on a chair across Sam. Dean nodded and took the beer that was on the table, "That… was mine…" Sam said while Dean drank the whole bottle, "I'll get another one…" Sam stood up and went to the fridge to get another bottle of cold beer.

"You need any help with the research?" Dean asked and placed the empty bottle back on the table. He turned to Sam who was closing the fridge door with his foot.

"No, I just need a couple of hours to find everything, that's all," he came back to his laptop and opened the bottle. Sam leaned on his wooden chair and looked at the computer screen.

"Good, I'll go grab myself something to eat…" Dean stood up and jingled the car keys in his hand. Sam nodded not looking away from his screen. Dean opened the door quickly and slammed it behind him, making Sam flinch and look at the front door. Sammy shook his head and took a sip from his beer.

Dean was sitting in the driver's seat and steered the car with his right hand. He was finally alone, finally. He was gripping his pants with his left hand; tighter and tighter the more he remembered what happened _that night_. It felt like Hell, loosing Castiel. Maybe even more than that, Dean was devastated. He looked around the street to see the people around him, hoping that he will see a familiar face.

And as just as he hoped, he saw one. A pretty familiar one indeed. The tires of the impala screeched as Dean hit the breaks, stopping in front of no one else but _him._ Dean stared at the man in a long trench-coat who was staring at the sky. Dean's mouth was open for him to speak up but, nothing came out. _'Cass' _the name that he loves so much never left his mind.

The blue eyes searched the sky for something unknown to the guardian angel. The angel's eyes and head moved to see what was in front of him. He saw no one else but the one he always thinks about. _'Dean.' _The name echoed in the angels mind. Both of them staring directly into each others eyes. So many things to say but, not one to come out.

Dean's and Cass' eyes were filling with tears. Both of them holding up not to cry in front of one another. The engine of the car was still going but, neither of them cared. They didn't dare to look away and act like neither of them saw each other. After a while of thinking what to say Dean closed his mouth and Cass' surprise disappeared from his face, his serious one came back.

Castiel lifted his head up and nodded at Dean. Dean didn't understand what was going on and opened his mouth to speak up the nickname he gave to his guardian. At that Castiel, the angel of the lord, disappeared from Dean's sight. Dean's eyes widened and his mouth closed, he lowered his head and looked at his hands on the leather seat.

Dean screamed in his car, people staring at him like he was crazy. Even Dean himself thought that he was going crazy. Cass was gone, the only chance he had to talk to Cass and place things right was gone. The only thing Dean didn't know was that the angel was still there, not controlling his tears. Cass couldn't just go away from him, he never could. He loved him too much to just go.

Cass zapped himself on the back seat of the car and watched the hopeless Winchester screaming and crying on his seat. Cass could not control himself anymore; he had to place his hand on Dean's. He slowly slid it down the seat and joined his fingers with Dean's. Dean felt that, he lifted his hand and Cass quickly moved his away.

Cass hated feeling like this, he didn't like this crying. He always convinced himself that it was his vessel, Jimmy, who was crying but he was only fooling himself. Dean was someone very dear to him; it all started just for being his guardian, the one who took him out of Hell. Without even realizing what he was doing, Castiel fell in love with Dean. He had to get out of there! He has to leave Dean alone! On that, he completely disappeared.

Dean stared at his hand; he thought that he was delusional, that he actually felt Cass' hand on his. His sight was blurred from the tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away when his phone started playing his favorite song. He quickly took his black flip-phone and opened it to see who was calling. It was no other but Sam. He clicked the answer button and placed the phone on his ear.

…

Twenty minutes later, Sam and Dean were in front of a huge house. They nodded at each other and exited their car, wearing suits again. Dean checked for his gun and badge while Sam knocked on the door three times, like he always does. After a while of waiting, a teenager opened the door for them and looked up at the smiling men.

"Hello. We are here to see Jim Thompson," Sam smiled and the kid only looked annoyed, on that Dean placed his serious face back on.

"That's me… Come on in…" he moved away from the door and walked inside, Dean and Sam following him. Dean closed the door with his foot without anyone seeing him. While Sam and Jim talked in the living room, Dean went on exploring the whole house. He looked everywhere but nothing peeked his interest. He went back to the living room.

"Hey, Jim, where is your kitchen? I need some water…" Dean chuckled nervously and the kid pointed to Dean's left, "Oh, thank you," Dean walked away to the kitchen and looked around him. He opened the fridge and found nothing but normal ingredients and food. When he opened the freezer, the stench was horrible. In it were a lot of bags with something red in them. Dean covered his nose and took one bag, placing it in his jacket. "Cold, cold!" he whispered in pain and wiggled a couple of times.

Dean went back to his brother and the kid in the living room and waited for Sam to finish. Dean's eyebrows were up, giving Sam a clue to go. They both greeted the kid on their way out and went to the Impala. There, Dean took out the bag he placed in earlier.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sam pointed at the bag and Dean threw it at him which Sam caught with disgust.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Dean started the car and they drove off to their hotel. There, both of them changed into their normal clothes and started their research. Sam was on his laptop while Dean read their dad's journal.

"It says here that we only have this night to find out if Jim's a werewolf or not," Sam concluded and took a sip of his drink. Dean looked up at him and left the journal on the bed.

"Why is that?" Dean stood up from the bed and went to Sam.

"This is the last night that the moon is full… Unless you want to wait for next time," Sam looked up at Dean and scoffed. Dean went to his bed and took something from beneath his pillow. He took out a gun with a white handle. He quickly checked it for bullets and loaded it.

"Let's go, Sammy!" Dean yelled and went outside, quickly after Sam came behind him with another gun. "Silver bullets?" Dean asked him and Sam only nodded loading his gun. "Good, let's kill the son of a bitch!"

…

Dean and Sam separated for a better search. Dean heard a man's scream and started to run towards the sound. When he took a turn to another alley he saw a man struggling in another's arms. The one who was holding him was the kid from earlier, Jim Thompson, his eyes glowing blue. Dean pointed the gun straight at Jim and took a direct shot in the kid's left side, the bullet right into the heart of a werewolf.

Jim fell down to the ground and the man he was holding ran away. Dean ran quickly to Jim and grabbed his hand, kneeling in a small puddle. Jim was trying to catch his breath to say something but Dean was only shushing him.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I really didn't…" Jim opened his palm and in it was a little tube with dark hair in it. When Dean took the hair, Jim stopped breathing, his eyes still open. Dean covered teenager's eyes with his right hand and silenced for a moment.

"I'm sorry too, kid…" Dean stood up and placed the tube in his pocket. When he looked in front of him a man's blue eyes were staring directly at him. That startled Dean as he took few steps back and realized it was Castiel. Castiel's hand was open, he wanted something. Dean was hoping that it was him that he wants but he was wrong.

"I will take that…" Castiel's hand was pointing at Dean's pocket were the tube was. Cass struggled to maintain a serious face. Thunder stroke was loud and it was bringing rain with it. Dean didn't say a word, he just stared at Cass. He clenched his fists tightly - he was angry now.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?!" he finally yelled at Cass. Cass flinched and took a step back, "What was that today?! How could you just leave like that?!" he continued to yell and rain slowly started to fall on them. A bit by bit it became stronger. Cass was silent which made Dean even more pissed. Dean quickly approached him and grabbed his collar, lifting Cass up.

Dean started to cry and Cass didn't want to look at that crying face, it was too painful and it would make him cry too. Dean gripped Cass' collar harder and lifted Cass more upwards. Both of them stood there, rain falling on them hard and making their clothes get wet fast. The more Dean thought about it, the more it reminded him of that night.

"Cass… Please I…" he started and loosened the grip, bringing Cass back on his feet.

"No, Dean… No… I can't do this. I am sorry," Cass moved away a bit, "Just give me the hair…" he opened his palm again, waiting for Dean to give him the tube. Cass' tears were mixed with the rain drops on his face. Dean was still crying. Dean slowly took out the tube from his pocket and shoved it into Cass' hand, "Thank you…"

"Wait!" Dean yelled at him before Cass wanted to zap himself back to Heaven, "Why?" he clenched his fists harder, "Why did you leave me like that, on thatnight?" Dean lifted his head up, his eyes red. He stared at the angel who was trying too hard to be serious.

"I'm sorry, Dean. This is for your own good," he was gone. Cass zapped himself back to Heaven leaving Dean, again.

"Cass!"

* * *

So! I've read all of the amazing rewievs! Thank you all~

Here's the second chapter of my stupid story xD

So, as the last chapter ended with "Cass?" and now it ended with the same thing but yeah. I am going to do that in every chapter and when I write in Castiel's perspective I am going to write Dean. OUP! SPOILERS! XD

Did I actually made you all cry? I mean, I made myself cry and all but, not you... No, really? Did I?

Anywaaay~ See you in the next one! Bye biii~

Editor: AnnaHiwatar

_~TO BE CONTINUED!~_


	3. Chapter 3

The autumn freezing rain soaked the leaves that were barely holding up on the tree braches because of the wind. It was a cold and a silent night, not a soul to be seen. The leaves rustled in the wind, making a calming sound. The street lights were dimmed while flickering, barely lighting anything.

It was quiet in a small alley. The only sound that could be heard was a young man's weeping. He slammed his fist onto the ground, the water in the little dents splashing onto him. He was covered with cold water and did not care one bit. He placed his whole weight in his knees and palms.

Truth to be told, he didn't care about anything. Only one thought and one person was going around his mind, and it was no one else but _him._ His eyes were fixated to the ground; he did not dare to move. His gun was next to him, shining because of the rain drops and the light that was barely staying on.

The young man stood up, shivering fully and his knees and arms twitching from time to time. He looked around him, and when he was sure that there was no one around, screamed loud enough for another man to hear.

The man with longer hair started running towards the sound; he took a turn to the alley and saw the man who was standing there, his shoulders going up and down from the heavy breathing after the deafening scream. He stood there and stared at the guy in the middle of the dark alley. His eyes caught the body that was laying on the ground, covered in blood and his clothes soaked with water. He rolled his eyes back to the person with a leather jacket.

"Dean!" the younger man yelled and ran towards the shorter one, "Did you scream? What's wro—"he stopped after he saw Dean's face. Anger was filling his eyes, his eyebrows joined into a frown and his teeth clenched tightly. Dean started walking out of the alley and didn't pay attention to the man taller than him, "Where are you going?" Dean did not respond… He continued walking. "Are you even listening?" the taller one yelled. He finally turned his head back a bit and stopped his walking.

"I'll meet you back at the hotel Sam… I am going somewhere…" Dean mumbled while growling, he turned around and continued on his way, leaving Sam in the alley. Sam sighed and stood there for a while, the rain continuing to pour.

…

Dean sat in the first bar he found, emptying his fifth glass of double whiskey. The lady behind the counter was flirting with him but Dean couldn't care less. He just chuckled a couple of times every time she said something and then ask her for another round. After every other drink Dean got angrier and sadder. He remembered _his _words very clearly: _'I will never leave you, Dean. I promise.' _ The man's words echoed in Dean's mind.

"You did exactly that you son of a bitch…" he mumbled and drank the whiskey. The bartender lady turned to him with another glass of whiskey.

"Did you say anything, darling?" she smiled at him and placed the glass in front of him.

"No, it's nothing," he took a gulp from the new glass and looked around the bar. He was hoping to see a familiar face but, there was no one to be seen. He went back to his drinking and didn't pay attention to anything that was going around the bar. The lady started talking about her house, life, job and so on… When Dean realized that there was no point at being alone and to drink in peace, he drank the last glass in one gulp, left the money on the counter and exited the bar in a hurry.

When he exited and gave in to the cold rain again, he realized that his gun was not in his pants. He searched his jacket and pants very carefully a couple of times and then looked around him. He checked once more and nothing.

"Damn it!" Dean hissed through his teeth. He was too drunk to go look back in the alley, or was he forbidding himself from going there? He swung his hand and started to walk back to the motel where he and Sam were staying at.

When Dean returned to their room, he found that the front door was locked. Dean sighed and knocked a couple of times, taking a step back. He waited for a couple of seconds until the door opened. Sam stood there with a gun in his hand.

"Whoa…" Dean lifted his hands in the air,"It's just me, don't shoot…" he walked past his annoyed brother and fell on the bed. "Oh yes! The bed… finally…" he snuggled into his bed sheet, still with his wet clothes on.

"Dean. How much did you drink?" Sam closed the front door and sat on the chair, in front of his laptop. He placed the gun on the table and started typing something on the laptop, Dean not answering the asked question. Sam got annoyed, moved his laptop with his finger and looked at the not-moving Dean. "Dean!" Sam yelled, waking Dean up.

"What, what?" he stood up and sat back down on the bed, "What do you want?" Dean barely even saw Sam, his vision was blurry and his head was in pain, his ears filled with white noise. Sam scoffed and stared at Dean.

"What do _I _want? I want to know where the Hell have you been?" Sam raised his voice a bit and Dean only blinked and munched, his mouth still tasting like whiskey. "Dean, I deserve to know! I am your brother!" Sam started to yell now and Dean's hearing got even worse from that.

"I was at a bar… I have no idea what it is called…" he smiled like an idiot. Sam obviously knew that he was drunk. "I'm fine, don't worry about it~" Dean blinked a couple of times to clear his vision but, nothing.

"Fine… Then, what was that in the alley?" on that Dean flinched and looked at his brother. That question seemed like a cold shower – waking the man in instant. Sam just stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Nothing happened, why do you ask?" Dean chuckled nervously, trying to cover it up, his sight clearing up. He didn't want to look at Sam by any cost.

"Then why were you so pissed off?" Sam lifted his eyebrow and waited for an answer.

"I was—I wasn't pissed off…" Dean looked away to his left now. _'Damn it… Please, don't question me anymore, Sammy…?' _Dean grunted and then finally looked at Sam, "It was nothing, someone framed him… That's it," he smiled and then started taking off his shoes. He threw them in front of the door and settled in his bed again, "Is that all?" he asked and covered himself.

"Yeah… Yeah, that's all…" Sam stood up and went to the bathroom, closing the door shut. Dean sighed and turned on his back, staring at the ceiling. He gripped the sheets tight over his chest and did not look away. After few moments of staring in the empty, he closed his eyes tightly and shook his head.

'_You lose everyone, Dean' _the voice in his head started reminding him _'You lost your family and friends.' _Dean gritted his teeth and shook his head but the voice is still there, _'and now you… Well, __you__ lost Cass.' _Dean snapped and sat up.

"Shut up…" he grunted through his teeth, "Just, shut up," he sighed and stood up to go grab a can of soda.

'_You tried to think that he is dead, gone for a couple of days… But it only got worse, didn't it?' _Dean slammed his fist on the fridge and the door of it slowly opened, he took the can and opened it with a sizzle.

"Stop it… Stop talking, now…" Dean grunted more but, the voice continued.

'_If you didn't just sit there and watch them that night, none of this would have happened~' _the voice continued in a happy tune. Dean kicked the table and the leg broke, the table falling down. On that, Sam came out of the bathroom only in his trousers, steam coming out of the bathroom.

"Dean…" he looked at his older brother, ruffling his wet hair. Dean quickly lifted the table and turned to Sam.

"Oh just a bug, Sammy…" he chuckled nervously and gulped. Sam, of course, didn't believe him.

'_Oh, come on! Why are you lying?'_ the voice came back which made Dean even more pissed.

"Sure, so what now?" Sam closed the bathroom door and went to his bed to sit down, "Find another job and get you pissed off again?" he huffed and looked up at Dean. On that, Dean threw the empty can and went to his bed, avoiding eye contact.

"I am not pissed off, okay?" Dean's bed squeaked as he slowly sat on it.

'_Yes, you are… You want to kill…' _the voice was lower now, slowly disappearing.

"No, shut up…" Dean mumbled and Sam raised his eyebrow "I just had a rough day and that's it. Can I have my four hours now?" he grabbed the sheets and covered himself after he took his jacket off and threw it onto the chair.

"I honestly think that we should call Cass, maybe he can help…" Dean didn't answer; he was trying to forget about earlier. Sam scoffed and also got under the sheets of his own bed. After a while, Sam fell asleep while Dean was wide awake. The voice was gone but now, his thoughts piled up. He couldn't take it anymore; Dean shut his eyes and somehow fell asleep, having that same dream.

…

In the morning, both of them packed and continued on their road. Sam forbid himself from asking Dean any questions about last night. Dean, on the other hand, forgot about the voice or at least he thought he did. Sam searched through the newspapers, looking for a job while Dean drove humming his favorite songs.

"Hey, I found something," Dean glanced at Sam and stopped with his humming, "Signature killer decapitates a woman's head at the harbor," Dean only nodded on that and continued with his silence, switching to the next gear, "Let's go check it out them," Sam dropped the news on the cockpit and leaned back in his seat.

It was a long drive; they stopped at Gas 'n' Sip to refuel the Impala and to buy Dean's favorite snacks. Dean was filling up the tank while Sam went around the store, placing sweets and pie in the basket. A young man in a long trench-coat appeared in front of him, which made Sam startle and take a few steps back.

"Cass!" Sam took a deep breath, resting his arms on his knees. He looked up at the man's serious face "What—what's wrong?"

"The hair from the werewolf last night, I took it. I thought you wanted to know so there won't be any misunderstanding between you and your brother," Sam only stared at him, slowly understanding why Dean screamed last night.

"It was because of you? You heard him scream, right?" the man only nodded on that while Sam pointed at him.

"Even though I was in Heaven, I heard him loud and clear. But, it wasn't my fault… I promise…" the sad angel looked down, avoiding eye contact. Sam was very familiar with that move.

"Do you know why then?" Sam asked quite curious; the guardian angel didn't do a thing for a while.

"Yes, I do know why," he raised his head up and looked directly into Sam's eyes, "He lost someone he truly loved and cared about…" Cass closed his eyes for a moment but looked back at his feet. He looked inside of the pocket of his trench-coat and took out a coin, "Here, take this and keep it safe." He placed it in Sam's pocket and vanished while Sam was looking what was the object Cass gave him. When Sam looked up, his angel friend was gone.

A long sigh left Sam's mouth and his shoulders relaxed as he finally settled in Dean's car. Now, he definitely knew what was going on. Dean lost someone very important and doesn't want anyone else to know. One more thing that Sam didn't know how to explain was: how does Cass know? Cass must've been there when it happened, with or without Dean knowing.

During the rest of the drive Dean was commenting about the pie while Sam only nodded, thinking about his brother's loss. Sam leaned his head onto the window and still thought about what Cass said. Dean soon realized that Sam didn't want to talk so he stopped with the pie analysis.

Soon after they have settled in a hotel and had their four hours of sleep. Castiel, in the meantime, observed and helped people. But, even though he was focused on finishing his duties, his thought drifted off to one person only. He wanted—no, he needed to know if he is safe.

Castiel zapped himself to brothers' room. His blue eyes only looking at Dean's calm facial expression. Cass' lips formed into a smile, a nice warm smile he didn't have on for more than four months. Dean grunted on the squeaking Cass made when he took a step closer to him. Dean slowly opened his eyes, saw the angel and rolled to the other side.

Cass blinked and Dean quickly turned back at him and pushed himself upwards, his eyes wide open from the surprise. Castiel waited for Dean to calm down. Dean then slowly sat on the side of the bed and finally looked up at the angel who had to stop smiling.

"Damn it, Cass. We talked about this, it's creepy," Dean was whispering as he stood up and then looked at the sleeping Sam. "Come on, let's go outside…" he came to Cass and placed his gun on the angel's back as he pushed him outside.

Cass felt relieved that he made sure that Dean wasn't angry at him anymore. Dean's hand was shaking and barely touching Castiel's back. Cass didn't pay attention on that, he was just happy. As soon as Dean moved his hand away from him, Cass went back to being neutral. They were outside; Dean closed the door silently and tucked his gun in the waistline of his pants.

"Did something happen? What's wrong, Cass?" Dean came down from the porch and stood in front of Cass, his knees and hands twitching from that familiar feeling he had when he was near Cass.

"No, I just wanted to apologize," Cass was looking directly into Dean's eyes, glancing down at his body from time to time.

"Apologize for what?" Dean raised an eyebrow observing Cass' every movement. Dean was lost in Cass' eyes, drowning in blue.

"For taking the hair from the hunt you were on. We had to burn that so I had to take it," Cass noticed that Dean was acting differently so he looked down which made Dean snap out of his thoughts.

"Oh, if that's all you wanted then I am going back to sleep," Dean wanted to go away from Cass before he would lose control. His green eyes glowed on the street light not so far away from them as they got watery.

"Wait Dean, I have something else to apologize for," Cass reached his arm a little bit but then pulled it back to him. His instincts showed but he was too afraid to touch the man in front of him.

"And what would that be, Cass?" Dean's jaw started to shiver uncontrollably. He clenched his teeth to stop that and prevent it for Cass to see it. Dean didn't want Cass to see him out of control while they aren't as close as they used to be.

"I am sorry for everything, Dean," Cass looked up at him, meeting green eyes which made him experience _that feeling _again.

"You son of a bitch…" Dean cursed and clicked his tongue. He quickly placed his palm on Cass' cheek, his fingers sliding through Cass' black hair. He leaned in quickly and kissed the angel's soft, moist lips.

Castiel didn't want to move away from the lips he hasn't felt in a long time, Dean's passionate kissing he didn't have. Dean was surprised that Cass returned the kiss. They continued the kissing even though Dean was pushing Cass forward until Cass' back slammed onto the pillar. Dean moved away to take a breather.

"I don't think we should—"Cass got interrupted with another kiss which was now a sign that Dean was out of control. It was wilder but still felt so good. He wanted Cass now and the angel wanted Dean. Dean pushed his tongue into the angel's soft mouth, their saliva mixing.

They both haven't felt like this a long time now - they needed each other. Cass gripped the edges of the wall, trying to control himself. Dean slammed his palm next to Cass' head and stroked the angel's soft black hair with his other hand. Dean moved away slowly and slid his hand down Cass' cheek holding his chin with his thumb.

The kiss broke again. Dean smiled widely and stared at Cass' puckered lips. Cass heavy breathing turned Dean on more. Both of them wanted _it _now. Cass moved his hands away from pillar and realized that he was shaking. _'Get away from him. Don't hurt him,' _the words echoed in the angels head.

"Your acting is crap, you know?" Dean chuckled and moved away from him, moving his hand away from Cass' chin. Castiel's shaking stopped as soon as he remembered what he did to Dean. "Now, where were we?" Dean leaned closer to Cass' lips but Cass moved away, "What's wrong?"

"I am sorry, Dean. I can't do this," he looked at Dean's confused face that quickly turned into an angry one.

"What, Lucifer forbid you?" Dean clenched his teeth on just the thought of him. His thoughts continued to go further and further until he remembered the night.

"No, Dean, this isn't about any of that. And why would you think that Lucifer and I talk? After what he did to me?" Dean clenched his fists tighter on Cass' words, "I just can't, I don't need you to get hurt anymore," Cass took a few steps towards the parking lot.

"You don't want me to get hurt?! Cass, without you I am right back in Hell! You shouldn't have even bothered pulling me out of there if you want me to feel like I am back in there!" Dean pointed at the ground with his hand but Cass didn't turn around.

"I am sorry, Dean, this is the last time…" Castiel looked over his shoulders and saw Dean's eyes getting red.

"Listen to me… If you ever come back, I'll have no mercy… I swear to God," Dean's voice was shaking, "You hear me?!" Dean yelled at him and Cass turned his head back.

"Yes, I hear you. Goodbye, Dean, forever…" Castiel's tear slid down and he vanished from Dean's sight. He wanted to yell but quickly calmed himself, his head tilted down.

"Cass…"

* * *

So! I still suck at writing but oh well!  
I am finally on Season 9 of Supernatural, don't judge! XD  
Yes, yes~ i am evil~ I colored the reason of the incident that happened between Cass and Dean.  
I write Cass instead of Cas. Because of the English subtitles.

Finally little action between them, eh? heuheuheheuehuheu

And also, the gun that Sam was holding when Dean came back was Dean's. Didn't write about that one, yeah xD

Thank you for the rewievs! Keep it up you guys!

Editor: AnnaHiwatari

(my sister btw, the editor is my sister who doesn't watch the show but damn she is a good writer! Check her out on !)


End file.
